1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment such as an image-taking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the electronic equipment such as the image-taking apparatus is provided with a metallic strap mount in order to easily carry the electronic equipment and repress the electronic equipment from being lost. Also, by using a sounding body being capable of producing a sound or making an operation sound, specific information is outputted to a user, thereby contributing to the convenience feature of the image-taking apparatus and improving its operability.
Here, the metallic strap mount is fixed to a metal member or a metal exterior member such as a grounded chassis through a screw, to repress static electricity or electrostatic noise from penetrating into a circuit in the electronic equipment.
In addition, the sounding body is directly fixed to an exterior component etc. having a sound-emitting portion by an adhesive, such that a sound produced is not spread to other parts in the image-taking apparatus. In order to repress the generation of static electricity, the chassis is closely in contact with the periphery of the sounding body to ground the static electricity.
However, in the structure of the above-mentioned metallic strap mount, in case of fixing the metallic strap mount to an insulating member such as a mold exterior member, the chassis must be provided to the fixed location of the metallic strap mount. As a result, the space in the image-taking apparatus, for example, the space in the thickness direction of the image-taking apparatus is limited by the chassis, which deteriorates the appearance of the electronic equipment.
Also, in case of fixing the sounding body by an adhesive, the sounding body must be pressed and fixed by a fixing member such as a clothespin in order to repress the sounding body from separating while the adhesive is being dried. However, in case of fixing the sounding body by the above-mentioned method, the exterior member is often scratched by the fixing member such as the clothespin or the next operation must be delayed until the adhesive is completely dried, thus deteriorating the working efficiency.